


Splash

by vixxen



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Flirting, Hair Washing, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxen/pseuds/vixxen
Summary: After weeks on tour, Andy just wants to spend the evening unwinding at the hotel. When Ashley finds him, however, it's time for a change of plans.





	Splash

**Author's Note:**

> New to the fandom & first time posting Andy/Ashley. Hello everyone! Very nice to meet you. :) Please enjoy and many thanks for reading!

Andy closed the door with a sigh. Alone at last. They were nearing the end of their tour, tonight marked one of the very last shows and while he loved being on the road, loved spending time with the guys, he was also really very much looking forward to a night in a hotel and some privacy. A real bed, a real bathroom, a flatscreen TV all to himself, possibly with some room service. All opposed to the confinement of the tour bus and a bunk that never really seemed to work for his six foot three frame.

He dropped his duffel by the door, taking in the small room. It wasn't big, but it would do. He wasn't going to do more than take a quick shower, maybe channel-hop for a few minutes and then go to sleep anyway. Andy wandered off to the bathroom, surprised by its respectable size. He certainly hadn't expected that. He grinned to himself as he noticed the large tub. 

In a moment of nostalgia, he thought about his Mom. When he was a kid, he hated taking baths, always preferring the shower. But whenever he was sick, she insisted he soak in the tub with some of that eucalyptus-scented stuff she swore by to sweat it out and clear his air passages. He was overdue for a call, but with the tour being so busy, a new city almost every night, he'd simply not found the time and peace of mind. He'd call her as soon as they were done with the three remaining shows. Maybe he'd even find time to squeeze in a visit.

The tour was definitely taking its toll on him. Not just physically. No, it wasn't just the exhaustion of performing every night that drained his body. It was also the constant up and down of emotions that messed with him. The high of a show. The energy of an audience. The crash afterward as he came down, almost falling into a void. Almost like coming off a trip.

With affection he thought about tonight's crowd. He was still thrumming with their energy running through his every vein. They'd been singing along to the songs, screaming their lungs out. What pleased him the most though, however, had been the fans' reactions to some of the new materials they played. He was still fine-tuning the majority of tracks, but the raw versions were received well. Tonight's crowd though had been particularly enthusiastic, almost sucking the life out of him. _Bloody vampires_ , he grinned to himself.

Going through the various cabinets and drawers of the bathroom, Andy laughed as he found some lavender-scented bubble bath. He popped the cap open and sniffled. _Fuck it,_ he thought. _Might as well_. As the energy from the concert ebbed away, he started noticing how every bone in his body was hurting, his muscles stiff. A bath sounded like a fucking great idea right now. He turned the small bottle and poured the violet liquid into the tub as the opened the faucet. While his bath was running, he quickly went back into the bedroom to search for some clean clothes to wear. He kicked off his boots, pulled off his socks and shirt next, dropping the clothes all over the floor. As he reached the bed, he sat down to pull down his pants and boxers in one swift motion. 

Just as he was walking back toward the bathroom, stark naked, he heard a knock on the door. Andy cursed under his breath.

"Just a sec," he called, as he quickly went to the bathroom to grab a towel to wrap around his hips.

He wasn't in the mood for company, but as the person on the other side of the door knocked a second time, a little more persistent too, it became apparent that ignoring them wasn't going to work.

"Jesus Fuck, I'm _coming,_ " Andy snarled, a little louder than necessary as he went to open the door.

Yanking the door open, his mood immediately softened. _Ashley._

"Interrupting something?" Ash asked with a cocked eyebrow, a shit-eating grin on his beautiful face.

Andy exhaled and suppressed a grin of his own. 

"No," he said sweetly. "I was just getting cleaned up."

Ash didn't even hide the fact that he was eyeing Andy up and down, letting his glaze wander all over Andy's lean - and mostly naked - body. With anybody else, Andy would have felt self-conscious. Not so with Ash.

"Mind if I come in?" Ash asked. Stupidly, really. He _knew_ the answer to that question.

Andy gave him a wide grin and didn't bother with a reply. Instead, he shot Ash a coy look and turned around. He walked back into the room and left the door slightly ajar for Ash to follow.

"So, the guys are going out to celebrate," Ash said nonchalantly as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "I assume you're not coming?"

It was more of a statement than a question, so again, Andy didn't bother answering. The last thing on his mind was being up on his feet longer than was absolutely necessary. Instead, he could think of a few things he'd rather do lying down. 

Turning around to Ash, Andy licked his lips provocatively and looked at him from underneath his lashes. "No, I'm running a bath."

"That so?" Ash grinned. "You gonna let me watch?"

"Plenty of other things I'm willing to let you do to me," Andy whispered. 

At the rosy red creeping up on Ashley's face, a deep feeling of satisfaction spread in Andy's belly. He loved this. Loved the fact that after months of being with Ash, their relationship, whatever you wanted to call it, had grown into something solid. Something solid that made him feel secure, yet, kept him excited. Flirting with Ash still felt thrilling. Ash still made him blush, certainly not just when they _talked_. But yet, Andy felt confident in a way he had never felt with anybody before when they touched.

"So you coming?" Andy asked seductively. "Or are you just gonna stand there and stare?"

Walking in the direction of the bathroom, Andy loosened the knot of the towel to let it slide to the floor. As soon as he felt the cool air on his exposed skin, he shook his hips ever so slightly, wiggling his ass _just like that._

"You fucking little minx," he heard Ash mutter under his breath and then the quick shuffle of feet over the carpet as Ash hurried to catch up with him. Andy grinned to himself, more than a little pleased with himself.

Andy groaned as he stepped into the tub. The water was blissfully warm. It felt like a soft caress on his skin and as soon as he sunk all the way in, he could feel his tense muscles relaxing. When he looked at the door, he saw Ash hovering at the threshold, leaning against the door frame and very clearly wearing too many clothes.

"What? Are you not coming in?" Andy asked, biting his lower lip. "We've made smaller spaces work, you know?"

At least Ash had the decency to blush again at the mention of all the times they secretly, quietly got each other off in one of their bunks while the rest of the band were sleeping. But still, Ash didn't make a move. "Nah, enjoying the view as it is."

When Andy pulled a face, Ash only laughed. "Don't pout like a five-year old girl, Biersack. It's not working."

 _All right,_ Andy thought. _Change of strategy._ He didn't comment to Ash, instead he just shrugged. He grabbed a bottle of shower gel from the side of the tub and squirted some of the clear liquid into his palm. Rubbing his hands together, he worked up a nice, foamy lather. 

"Too bad. I thought you were going to help me with this," Andy said as he started running his soapy hands over his body. He started with his arms, carefully rubbing his long fingers over the skin. He peaked at Ashley from underneath his lashes as he moved on to his chest. When he reached his nipples, he gave them a quick pinch and pull. A soft moan escaped Andy's throat - or maybe it was Ash's - Andy didn't know for sure. He was starting to get turned on, feeling blood pool in his lower regions. His dick slowly filled with excitement.

Ash still only continued watching him with heightened interest. The man's self-control was as much a miracle as a frustration. 

"You're driving me crazy," Andy moaned.

With a laugh that probably was meant to sound a lot lighter and less forced, Ashley replied, "I'm not doing anything."

"That's _exactly_ the problem."

Andy let his hands drop and finally slid them further down. He stroked over the soft skin, tracing the flatness of his stomach. When his fingers reached his pubes, he let his thighs fall open, hooking one calf over the edge of the tub to make room for himself. Andy groaned as he wrapped his hand around his half-half cock. With a loose grip, he started teasing himself, just ever so lightly, intent on drawing out the pleasure and providing a show for Ash. Andy was fully aware that Ash could only guess what he was doing, his most private parts hidden efficiently by the bubble bath. He stroked his dick lazily a few times, feeling himself grow hard in his hand, before he moved further down, feeling the weight of his balls, and yet further down. From the way Andy's arm bent, Ash must've have guessed just _where exactly_ he was currently touching himself. 

A glance to the side confirmed what Andy had been hoping for. Ashley was turned on. The bulge in his way too tight jeans left no room for guessing. Ash was hard. Possibly just as painfully hard as Andy by now. Ash stared at him with such intensity that Andy could feel a hot flash shoot through his body, from head to toe.

"You fucking tease," Ash moaned, pressing his hand against crotch. Andy almost laughed. As if _he’d_ insisted Ash watch from the doorframe. 

He had enough. 

"Goddamn, man," Andy demanded. The frustration at the lack of being touched by Ashley actually caused him physical pain. "Come here already."

Finally, Ash complied. 

But instead of undressing and climbing in, so that they could finally _fuck_ , Ash sat down at the edge of the tub and just looked at Andy with such intensity that Andy _did_ feel self-conscious for a moment. When Andy lifted his hand to reach out for Ash, Ash simply grabbed it and placed a soft kiss to his palm.

"You're so fucking gorgeous," Ash said, kissing Andy's palm again and cupping Andy's cheek in his other hand. "And you're all mine. Mine and mine alone."

Andy felt his cheek burn, not sure whether it was from Ash's touch or the words. 

When Ash reached past Andy and grabbed the shampoo bottle, Andy cocked an eyebrow. "You want to wash my hair?"

"If you let me." With a dirty grin, Ash added, "Need a moment to calm myself down."

"I could still help you with that, you know. If only you came in," Andy said, glancing down at the hard-on still trapped in Ash's jeans. But instead of answering, Ash placed a firm hand on Andy's shoulder, applying pressure to dunk him under. When Andy remerged, his hair wet, Ash was already pouring shampoo onto his palm.

Andy made an embarrassing mewling sound he would later deny when Ash finally, _finally,_ touched him. A flash of heat immediately shot through Andy's body. He probably should have been embarrassed, because Ash was just running his nimble fingers through Andy's wet hair, but Andy was so touch-deprived, he'd take anything. With the tour being so busy, it'd been a while since they'd spent any one-on-one quality time. So no, Andy didn't feel embarrassed that something as simple as a caress made him rock-hard.

Softly at first, Ash combed his fingers through the wet strands, spreading shampoo all over Andy's scalp. Working up a lather, he applied more pressure, massaging Andy's head with just his fingertips. 

Andy groaned again. It earned him a soft giggle from Ash. "Are you getting off on me washing your hair?"

Albeit such a simple touch, it felt incredibly intimate. Andy allowed his eyes to fall shut for a moment, enjoying the firm pressure. As he allowed himself to get lost in the moment, allowed himself to be taken care of, the muscles in his shoulders, in his back, his whole body started to relax. He made soft humming noises and when Andy felt a soft kiss being pressed to each of his eyelids, he instinctively craned his neck in Ash's direction to demand a proper kiss on the lips.

Andy immediately parted his lips when he felt Ashley's familiar mouth on his. Thankfully, Ash didn't tease anymore, slipping his tongue inside. The taste of Ash, a faint mix of of cigarette, whiskey and something so uniquely Ash filled Andy's mouth. He needed more. So much more. He needed to feel Ash, everywhere. Skin on skin. Andy was burning with need.

He whined when Ash broke off their kiss to focus on the task at hand. He dunked Andy underwater again and when Andy reemerged he acted in the spur of the moment. He didn't think, only driven by desire. By naked need.

Ash never stood a chance.

All that was left for him to do was squeak shrilly when Andy wrapped his long arms around Ashley's waist and _pulled._ With a splash Ashley landed inside the tub, on top of Andy, still full dressed. 

"Biersack!" Ashley yelped.

But Andy gave him no chance to complain further. He silenced Ashley with a bruising kiss, slamming their mouths together. Maybe a bit too forcefully as their teeth clacked together. Next time Andy attacked, Ash opened his mouth, their tongues immediately finding one another. There was nothing gentle about the kiss at this point, both dominated by a sense of white-blinding urgency, Andy hadn't felt in a while. 

Lying in the tub with Ash half-sitting on top of him was awkward. And frustrating. Andy wanted to touch, but couldn't reach well enough with long, lean limps everywhere. It took them a moment to rearrange and find a position of Ash lying on top of Andy that was comfortable for them both. Somewhat. The problem was not so much the size of the tub - they _had_ made smaller spaces work in the past - it was rather the fact that while Ash was trying to twist and turn, Andy just wouldn't let go of him, needing to rub and feel and grope.

"You need to lose those," Andy panted in between kisses. His hand reached for the button of Ashley's pants.

"Yeah," Ash gasped as Andy had started sucking and biting at his neck. A laugh escaped Ashley's throat as they both tried to get the button open, effectively hindering one another and not getting anywhere. With a firm hand, Ash pushed Andy back against the tub. He gave Andy a mock-stern look, before he finally slapped Andy's hand away from his pants and went to work at his button and fly. 

If peeling Ash out of his jeans was a challenging task under normal circumstance, trying to get him out of soaked pants in a tub seemed nearly impossible. Andy whined in frustration and nearly lost his patience, but when Ash gave him another warning look, he didn't move. They both grinned when Ash eventually, triumphantly, pulled his jeans off his legs and tossed them onto the bathroom floor, where they landed with a loud slap. The rest of his clothes followed more easily and finally, fucking finally, Ash was naked. 

"Fuck," Andy moaned when Ash laid back down on him, giving him the skin-on-skin contact he needed to function. 

Andy ran his hands across Ashley's back, scratching his nails over the soft skin while Ashley sucked and bit and licked at his neck. He'd have a bruise tomorrow, but he didn't care. He wanted Ash to mark him, to claim him. Andy gasped when he felt the very clear sign of Ash's arousal brush against his thigh. Running his hands further down Ash's back, over the soft curve of his perky little ass, Andy grabbed his buttocks firmly and pulled. Pulled Ash closer to himself. He felt Ash trying to move back, but Andy wouldn't let go.

"Stop," Ash moaned in between kisses. But Andy was so turned on, the last thing on his mind was stopping. He let Ash know through a deep groan and another firm squeeze of his ass.

"We- we need to-, Andy, stop. Out. We need to get out," Ash tried again. "I want to suck your dick so fucking bad. But I'm not risking drowning in this fucking tub."

That's when Andy nearly lost it. A flash of arousal shot right to his cock, as if it was in happy anticipation of Ash's mouth on him. He remembered all too well what Ash could do with these sinful lips and that wicked tongue. He didn't need to be asked twice to get out of the tub if it rewarded him with a blowjob.

"Yes. Fuck, yes. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

When Andy practically shoved at Ashley so that they could step out of the bath and into the bedroom, Ashley laughed. A deep laugh from his belly. "You're so fucking easy."

Andy was flat on the bed within seconds. Spread-out and ready for Ash to do with him however he pleased. He hadn't bothered drying off and the seconds it took Ash to walk - in slow-fucking-motion - from the bathroom to the bed almost had Andy dying from blue ball syndrome. His dick was already leaking pre-come and if Ash wasn't going to hurry the fuck up, Andy would have to jerk off right in front of Ash.

Thankfully, Ash finally took mercy on him.

Ash lay down next to Andy and started kissing a wet trail down his body. He paused only for the briefest moment at Andy's nipples, pulling them with his teeth, before he moved further south. Placing his hands on Andy's hips in a bruising grip, he held Andy in place, not allowing him to shove his dick where Andy needed it to be right now. Buried deep in Ashley's throat. 

"Yessss," Andy hissed when Ash finally wrapped his soft lips around the tip of Andy's cock. He dropped a hand on the back of Ashley's head, not pushing or shoving, just needing to touch Ash in some way and deepen their connection. He scratched at Ashley's scalp, similarly to how Ash had just done to him a few minutes ago.

A flash of pleasure shot through Andy as Ash took him further him, fitting as much of Andy's dick in his mouth as he possibly could. When he started humming around Andy's cock, Andy felt his whole body lighten up with fire. Every inch of his body was throbbing. Totally in sync with the noises Ash was making around his length.

"So good. Fuck yes. So good. Ash. Ash, _please._ " Andy knew he was babbling, but there was no way he was still able to think clearly. Not with Ash slurping and licking and making those goddamn noises around him. 

When Andy glanced down to Ash, he nearly shot his load. The picture of Ash's mouth on his dick. Those wet lips around the thick shaft, saliva everywhere. Fuck. Ash's eyes watered slightly when Andy caught him by surprise, his hips bucking upward involuntarily.

"Sorry," Andy moaned, when Ash briefly choked. But still, Ash didn't pull off, didn't react other than meeting Andy's gaze with a seductive grin. He looked like a goddamn porn star. 

Andy was so close. It took all of his willpower to not just thrust up into the wet heat of Ashley's mouth and take the release that Ash was trying to hold from him. When Ash pulled off, his lips slick and swollen, Andy couldn't keep the deep groan from escaping. 

"You're so fucking gorgeous like this," Ash said huskily, his voice rough. 

He gave Andy a few good strokes, spreading the wetness along the shaft. Ashley's palm rubbed over the head of Andy's cock, effectively mixing pre-come and spit. Finally, he went back to work. Ash was fully into it now, his enthusiasm making Andy shiver. The hand that had previously been on Andy's hip to keep him steady went to the base of Andy's dick, while the other hand, still slick with pre-come and saliva went past the base toward Andy's balls. Ashley cupped them in his palm, just feeling the weight. Eventually, he gave them a firm squeeze.

"Aaaah, fuck man."

Andy nearly lost it. His vision was already becoming blurry. The heat in his belly, in his groin was getting too much. He felt like he was being burned alive. 

"I'm- I'm gonna- gonna," Andy tried to warn. When he felt Ash gently press a finger against his entrance, not pushing in, but just teasing enough, Andy finally tipped over the edge. With long spurts and a scream of Ashley's name, he came inside Ashley's mouth. Andy felt his whole body spasming, felt his orgasm being ripped from his body, head to toe. And with that, finally all the stress and tension from the previous days fell from his body. His release was so violent, Ash had to hold him steady for a few seconds.

Andy whined when Ash didn't immediately pull off, but continued sucking and licking lightly at Andy's oversensitive cock. When Ash gently scraped his teeth over Andy's shaft, Andy was reduced to whimpers. With a shit-eating grin, Ash eventually pulled off. 

"Man, that was intense," Ash sounded all too smug, clearly very pleased with himself. 

Andy didn't comment, instead he writhed against Ash, trying to ride out the excitement of his orgasm and the pleasant feeling of warmth and relaxation pulsating through his body. Wriggling underneath Ash, Andy grinned wickedly when the evidence of Ash's arousal brushed against his thigh.

"You haven't come yet," Andy panted, still high from his orgasm.

"It's fine," Ash said, placing a wet kiss to Andy's neck. But Andy wouldn't have any of that. Instead, he took matters into his hands, literally speaking. He reached for Ash's cock, rock hard, possibly painfully so by now.

Ash gasped as Andy gave him a firm squeeze and then started running his hand up and down the full length.

"Fuck, yeah. Just like that, baby."

Andy would've rolled his eyes as the pet name - they didn't do lovevy dovey - but being so close to release, Ash was excused. With a wicked grin, Andy twisted his hand at the tip, rubbing his thumb over that little spot just below the head that he knew drove Ash crazy. Every. Time. Ash's whole body was shaking. _Bingo_ , Andy thought to himself, entirely too pleased. He scraped his nails ever so lightly over the shaft. 

He wasn't particularly obsessed with cocks, but Ash, well Ash, there was something about his dick. Andy would even go so far and say he had a pretty dick.

"Shhhh, I got you," he murmured softly against Ash's neck. He lapped at the salty skin, lapped up the taste of Ash. "It's okay. Let go, come on, man."

Andy hooked a leg behind Ashley's knees and rolled them over, so that he had better leverage, more room to move as he ran his hand up and down Ash's erection. It only took a few more strokes before Ash's breathing became more and more rapid, the length in Andy's hand almost unbearably hot. Timed with a loud moan, Andy felt splashes of wetness on his fist. And just like Ashley had done earlier, Andy coaxed him through orgasm, moved with him as Ashley's entire body shook violently.

"Shhhhh," Andy whispered, effectively not helping as he ran his thumb over the wet tip of Ashley's dick, ripping another spasm from his body. 

Ashley closed his eyes for a moment, his beautiful - still swollen, goddamnit - mouth falling open as he enjoyed the aftermath of his release. Andy wiped his hand on the bed sheets before he took Ashley's face in both hands and captured his lips in a bruising kiss. Their tongues stroked lazily, now that the urgent need was gone and all that was left was the wave of feeling good, satisfied, secure. 

"Shit," Ashley hissed all of a sudden. He sat upright, effectively pushing Andy to the side and making him topple over.

"What?" Andy asked, still too blissed out to get what's going on.

"I should text CC to let him know we're not coming out tonight."

Andy snickered at the ambiguity of that statement. They'd never actually shared the state of their involvement with the others, but he was pretty sure CC, Jake and Jinxx figured _something_ out. They weren't stupid. No need to come out. 

"Hm," he hummed, leaning back over Ashley and licking lightly at his neck. "I'm pretty sure he's realized that by now. Besides, I'm sorry," - he was not - "but if your phone was in your pants, I'm not sure it's still any good."

Ash exhaled but didn't say anything. When Andy fit his body snug to Ashley's again, Ash immediately wrapped his arms Andy, holding him close. He stroked a soft hand over Andy's back, over the swell of his ass. Andy tangled his long legs with Ashley's, trying to get as close to him as he humanly possibly could. He felt himself getting tired, now that all excitement had left his body, washed away with the exhaustion of the last few days. Andy's eyelids became heavy as he nuzzled his face to Ashley's neck.

"Let's worry about that tomorrow, okay?" he yawned. "All of it."

Andy wasn't sure whether Ash actually replied or whether he just hadn't heard, as he contently fell asleep in Ash's arms.


End file.
